Pathway to Perfection
Pathway to Perfection is a side-story that began on February 15th, 2018 and ended on May 28th, 2018, based on Dragon Ball and Skullgirls. It follows Cell's escape from the Home for Infinite Losers and his hunt for more power with the help of the Divine Trinity. It can be found here. Characters * Aeon * Albus * Cell * Cerebella * Double * Eliza * Horace * Lamia * Lawrence * Marie Korbel * Minette * Nadia Fortune * Parasoul Renoir * Riccardo * Valerie * Venus Lovelace * Yu Wan Story Details With Marie Korbel gone from their world, the Trinity realizes that it needs to alter their plans. Aeon and Venus tell their mother, Lamia, that they can call upon Multiversal forces to aid their cause without the unpredictable Skull Heart in play. Having kept her eye on Murder Games, Aeon selects a good starting point: Cell, from the Fuse Incident. Although he met his end during the Arch Demon's Downfall, there is another Cell in a different timeline, one who had only just recently been defeated by Gohan. They decide to send Lamia's agent, Double, to the Home for Infinite Losers to retrieve him. Double, in her Sister Agatha form, arrives and offers Cell a chance to escape and become more powerful, in exchange for his assistance at a later time. Though skeptical at first, Cell is quickly able to realize that Double is no ordinary nun, and accepts. Desiring more power in order to restart his Cell Games, Cell allows Double to move him to her universe to find a woman who can make him more powerful. They arrive in Little Innsmouth, Double now taking on her Zane Macdougal disguise, and she tells him that their target is Ms. Fortune, who contains the Life Gem within her. First, however, they must figure out which timeline they've arrived in. Heading into Yu Wan's restaurant, they observe the events of Ms. Fortune's story line, though Cell threatens the waitress and destroys the restaurant, causing events to change as everyone, including Ms. Fortune, flees the scene. His luck changes, however, as a limousine arrives, revealed to be Eliza's. Eliza compliments Cell's strength, and mentions she's on the hunt for Ms. Fortune, but Double pulls Cell away from her before she says much else, and warns Eliza is dangerous and that they must hurry, as this is Eliza's timeline. The two make their way to the streets of New Meridian, where Cell tries to warn Parasoul of Eliza. She doesn't believe him, and attempts to arrest him for terrorism after he boasts about the explosion in Little Innsmouth. Cell easily vaporizes the soldiers sent after him using Cell Jrs., and has the three attack Eliza while he leaves for the cathedral with Double as Marie begins her attack. They find Valentine has been defeated by Ms. Fortune, who is confronting Marie below in the catacombs. Double sends Cell down to her, and Cell begins to battle Marie as Ms. Fortune watches. He defeats her, destroying the catgedral in the process, and has a brief conversation with the Skull Heart before letting it survive, as absorbing it would cause him to decay. Cell finds Ms. Fortune under a bridge, and the two have a brief battle that ends with Cell as the victor. He absorbs her, finding the Life Gem remains a physical object inside him, but still aids him nonetheless. Double congratulates him and brings him to Gehenna where she reveals herself as a proxy for the goddess Lamia. All she asks of him in return for her aid is that he return and help her in the future, which he agrees to. Cell is sent home, where he begins preparations for his next wave of Cell Games, and the Trinity moves on to collect their next ally. At the very end, it is revealed that Eliza survived the fight with Cell Jrs., as she had killed and drained Cerebella's blood prior to the fight. She decides to find Cell and kill him in order to claim the Life Gem for herself. Trivia * This story retcons a story originally intended to be canon called A Deal with the Devil, which featured Cell working with Bill Cipher rather than the Trinity, but complications caused it to be cancelled. * Though Marie Korbel left her world after The Metamorphose Sickness, thanks to Aeon's powers to manipulate time, the timeline they arrive in still contains Marie as the Skullgirl. Category:Side Stories